My Immortal
by XxPoisondXByXDracoxX
Summary: Unable to rid the pain that was caused or the the memories of eveything that happened shes unable to look at him but at the same time is dieing without him. After all shes done for him, how could he? Based on Evanescence's My Immortal. Post HBP R&R REPOST


**Authors Note:  
**Hey all you Dramione lovers!! Waves wildly  
This is not one of my first Fics or anything but one of my first on well one I'm planning on being very  
serious with, my other one on this account was well read by people with no reviews though but need a beta  
to change it from "You" perspective to "Hermione" It was a Fic posted on Quizzilla tis why.  
So anyone intrested in helping me please Message!!  
Enough blabbing from me bout nonsense!!  
Sorry for all the Grammer and Spelling Errors, please Read and Review and Message, Flames welcomed!!  
xXxJennixXx

**About the Story:  
**This story is based on a song by Evanescence called My Immortal if you havn't happened to notice  
so I'm not sure if I'm sopouse to call it a Song Fic or not  
because I didn't want people thinking it was the kind where you list some  
lyrics then the story align"center" becuase this is nothing like that, just based on the song.  
Again, enough nonsense!! . align"center"

**Warning:**  
Okay the reason it's rated what it's rated is cause of Language and behavor and is goning to get dark and depressing so I played it safe and rated it what it is coz I wasn't sure what to rate it. No Sexual Content that I know of and know abuse/self abuse I know of, if there is I shall let you guys know. Happy Reading!! Again, sorry for the nonsense but some people needs to know!! ;;

* * *

By the lake with the rest of the class she stood, the sunlight of a September day causing her soft skin to glow, The gentle wind playing with her beautiful curls and the look of him was causing tears to welt up in her golden orbs. 

She hated this stupid lake. Beneath it's beautiful surface it held something she dreaded more then the Squid that lived there, It held her happiest yet darkest memories which she hated the reason somewhat sorrowful; she loved the memories it held, The joy, happiness and love which they were made of but hated that she couldn't remember them without brining a pang of hurt.  
Either way she wished not to remember either one.  
Not only did it hold images of the mind but voices, not only words that were spoken, sounds of laughter and love  
But words being screamed, cries of hurt, pain, apologies and pleads of explanations and pleading of returns.

Willing away hot tears to stop from falling from her eyes. She wanted to leave but knew Hagrid wouldn't approve of her missing  
One of his classes. Catching her reflection in the shimmering lake she quickly wiped away any stray tears she couldn't stop from falling.

She began to think what was keeping Hagrid so long and wondered if anything happened to him.  
She, along with the entire class was beginning to loose there patience with the Care Of Magical Creatures Teacher,  
They were told to wait beside the lake until he came back because of an urgent call from the Headmaster.  
It was becoming a tad bid hot in the sun and just extremely bored sitting around waiting but for her that was nothing to fuss over compared to her situation.

Being so close yet so far of being next to him, every now and then catching his gaze and  
Sometimes forgetting to look away, being forced to know that he's right there and not able to have a civilize conversation with him anymore,  
Knowing she shouldn't want to speak to him after everything that happened, but that very same reason, making her want to speak to him even more.  
She hated being there.

"What you 'spouse he wanted to talk to him 'bout?" She heard one of her friends ask.

"Dunno, probably something since Hagrid's been gone for a wile now." Another friend answered.

"What's up Hermione?" Asked her friend, The-Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One, the famous Harry Potter but she liked it short and sweet,  
Harry.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking what's taking Hagrid so long." She lied.

"You sure? You've been acting strange lately." The other asked, a tall skinny red head boy she loved dearly as a brother,  
Ronald Weasley.

"Oh don't be silly, I'm fine. Honestly." She lied once more, which hurt more then anything to lie to her friends. "If you say so." Said Ron.

"Wish Hagrid would hurry, by time he'll be back there wont be enough time for today's class." Spoke Harry.

"And that's a bad thing?" Said Ron.

"Really now Ron, it's not all bad." Harry said to his friend.

"Not all bad? Like you think Hagrid's classes are all fun and games and not horribly--Er--Horrible."

"There not horrible and they are sometimes enjoyable." Said Harry trying to defend his Half-Giant of a friend.

"Is this before or after the flobber worms or are you in a special class?" Asked Ron raising an eyebrow.  
Harry let out a sigh of defeat and decided to keep quiet.

Not wanting to, her eyes once again found the Slytherin Prince sitting under a tree with his fellow students.  
She took in his sharp looks and his White Blond Hair, wishing she could look into his Crystal eyes that resemble an ocean.  
About to tear her self away from looking she then noticed something; He was laughing. It stung her heart at the mere sight of it.  
The only time she saw him laugh like that was when she was with him.

The long awaited Hagrid finally was seen coming onto the grounds where the students reluctantly waited on him.  
Much to there dismay he announced that the class was still going to take place under Dumbledore's orders.  
"Aright now, this way if you will." Spoke the Half Giant. "Lots to learn."

Most of the students just groaned most rolled their eyes but basically everyone hated the fact that they still had to be in class.  
Following the Care Of Magical Creatures Teacher they made their way through the trees and over the rocks,  
Dodging flying insects and jumping over fallen tree branches bigger then Hagrid, the Golden Trio talked quietly.  
Hermione just walked in a daze trying to pay attention the her friends conversation, wanting to speak out  
A suggestion or make a funny comment, wanting to be her again, but the sadness taken over her whole being was too much.

The sun was still blazing through the shade of the trees surrounding them and caused Hermione to grow  
More exhausted and the walk which seemed endless didn't help the matter any  
Nor did the fact she barely noticed anything from the deep thoughts that were over flowing her mind.

"Bloody hell, why can't Malfoy piss off and leave Neville alone for once??" Said Harry, not knowing the affect the words had on his friend.  
The mere mention of his name exploded like an electric shock inside of Hermione, snapping her out of her thoughts  
Her full attention now on Harry.

Harry and Ron had now come to a stop looking behind them where Draco Malfoy stood, his cronies hanging behind  
Just like they hang on to every demand of his without thought as long as they were following him,  
And a reddened Neville Longbottom, books at feet and fists clenched to his sides.

Hermione was to stiffened to turn her head to look into the direction of her friends,  
She couldn't bring herself to do it, she knew that Harry and Ron wouldn't let this go and walk away,  
Why should they anyway?? Neville was one of their friends and was in need of their help but as much as Hermione was Fond of Neville, she feared the thought of following Harry and Ron over to the person she yearned yet loathed to see,  
To be standing in front of him listening to his cruel words being thrown around.

"I'm going to knock him one in the head that should teach him." Ron spoke venomously.

"C'mon." Said Harry.

Luckily Hermione acted on instant, "No!!" She called after them.

"Hermione, this is his third time he's bothered Neville, we're sick of it." Harry spoke.

"Yeah, you can't honestly say we shouldn't do anything about this??" Ron said anger growing into him.

"No but..." Hermione had nothing to say.

"Good, c'mon Harry."

She watched as they walked towards him, trying her hardest not to look at him again.  
Hermione didn't know what to do; she wanted so desperately to go over there and to stop her friends  
From getting themselves into a fight and getting detention or even worse, expelled, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

By now Harry and Ron were rounding off on Draco and most of the students that lacked off behind were watching.

"Ooh hoo, Potter defending his boyfriend??" Draco sneered.

"That's the best you got Malfoy?? Calling Neville my Boyfriend??" Asked Harry casually.

"Yeah, I thought you were thick but not as bad as Crabbe and Goyale. I mean, everyone knows Harry's been going out

With Ginny, you're so daft." Said Ron chuckling.

"Ah, know you're sisters a dirty slut then, huh Weasel??" Said Draco.

At this both Ron and Harry turned red with rage and took everything within them to stop themselves from  
Casting a Forbidden Curse on Malfoy.

Hermione heard them arguing but couldn't look, she hated this.  
At the sounds of mutterings and gasps from her fellow students Hermione had no choice but to go over there and stop  
Harry and Ron before they did something stupid or got themselves hurt.

With a pang of pain Hermione looked up towards them and instantly locked her eyes onto him, she wanted to cry.  
For a mere second she could have swore she seen him look at her but just admitted--like other times--to herself, she has gone crazy.  
Every step she took her heart pounded in her chest harder and harder until she bumped into someone.  
Looking at Ron she realised she was there, she was in front of him, she was in his presence, he could see her.

Suddenly everything went quiet.

"Look Hermione I know you mean well, but just step out of this and let us deal with it." Said Ron holding her upper arm gently.

"Let's just go. Please." She spoke so fast and so quietly.

"Better listening to your mudblood whore Weasel before you get hurt." She didn't know whose voice it belonged to

So looking up uncontrollably she seen a boy getting remarks and sniggers from his last comment and was shocked yet glad to see  
It wasn't whom she expected but was Blasie Zabini.

"Piss off Zabini; this doesn't involve you or her." Spoke Ron with such furry.

"Defending the slut??" Blasie Zabini now standing next to Malfoy.

"Calling girls names Zabini?? You're that lower than dirt??" Asked Harry tentatively, clenched his fist around his wand in his pocket tighter and tighter.

"Who you calling low?? You're the one who's snogging with dirt and grime."

Hermione once again acted on instinct and stood in front of her two friends stopping then from doing anything.

"Ron, Harry, let's just go, they're not worth any of this." Hermione pleaded, not wanting to stay any longer.

"Hermione, get out of the way." Harry spoke venomously through grit teeth.

"Don't want to harm the dirty little mudblood now do we?? That's the only source of Weasels pleasure, don't want to harm

Her mouth now, isn't that right Draco??" Blasie said.

At his name she cringed.

But Draco didn't say anything.

"Hermione, move, now!!" Ron said loudly trying to get her out of his way.

Hermione struggled against him, not wanting to deal with any of this, not wanting to hear his response, not wanting to be there.  
So close to him but unable to look at him without wanting to cry...

"Come on Weasel, let's settle this," Blasie said. "Just me and you. Let's see if you can even take your wand out without hurting yourself."

Everyone around Blasie and Ron stepped back and formed a rather large circle around the two, everyone except Hermione,  
Who still stood in front of Ron pleading, her hands on his chest as if to push him back.

"Does she plea like that in bed Weasel?? When she doesn't want you to touch her anymore??" Said Blasie.

Without think Ron pushed Hermione out of the way and took out his wand and pointed it at Blasie.  
Hermione had seen nothing else after being pushed to fast without warning to know what happened, fore she was pushed into somebody she was leaning against.  
Noticing that scent she loved and the feeling of those arms holding onto her she knew instantly whom it was and without thinking turned  
To look at him, which she very instantly regretted.

She locked eyes with the pale blondes amazingly blue eyes and forgot everything that was going on around her.  
Pain pounded along with her heart into her chest and the air in her lungs was unable to come out as she stood there in shock.  
His eyes were unreadable not wanting to further try and read them for fear of what she'd find, everything flashed through her mind so quickly yet so slow and lingered for moments on every memory.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and a pain so overwhelming took over her that she was unable to stand any longer, her legs collapsed but didn't  
feel herself touch the ground for what reason she didn't know why for everything turned black and she instantly went unconscious.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yay!! My first chapter to this story!! w00t!! I'm kinda bewildered and sad coz postioned my the text wrong and caused letters to be Capt when  
not sopouse to, I'm new to the thing so any help is welcomed. Hope you like it, and next chapter is gonna be longer. R&R, PLEASE!! 


End file.
